


Center for Chaos Engagement

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Kyle and Clyde get engaged, finally
Relationships: Kyle Baxter/Clyde Jenkins
Kudos: 5





	Center for Chaos Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Loudd

It was the end of the day. Kyle was waiting by the front entrance of the wall. He's waiting for his boyfriend Clyde to pick him up from his job at the wall. Their relationship may be long distance but at least they made it work. After work every night, Clyde picks up Kyle and takes him home. Okay, sometimes they do that now get your head outta the gutters. This isn't why I'm writing this. 

Kyle sees Clyde's car appear in the driveway and lights up. The car parks and Clyde gets off. Kyle runs to his boyfriend, tackling him into a hug. 

"I'm so glad you came," Kyle said. 

"I always come Kyle," Clyde said. "I would never leave you here"

"Well, sometimes I'm just scared that you might get mugged or killed on the way here" Kyle said. Clyde kisses his cheek. 

"Don't worry about me Baxter" Clyde said. "I am trained in guerilla warfare remember?"

"Yeah I remembered," Kyle said. "You can fight gorillas" They both laughed. 

"Listen Kyle," Clyde said. "There's something I need to tell you"

Kyle's face fell. Oh no, he's gonna say that he wants to break up, isn't he? Kyle knows long distance relationships are doomed to fail. But he can't lose Clyde. He means so much to him. When Clyde and Kyle actually had time to hang out, Clyde would take Kyle out to eat at nice restaurants and then they would go home and cuddle. Clyde is so affectionate. And man, he was such a hunk without his glasses. More on that later. 

"Kyle, I love you so much," Clyde said. "I never want to lose you. You're adorable Kyle and you've made me so happy"

Huh, must be Clyde's way of breaking up. 

Clyde suddenly gets down on one knee. This isn't a break up this isn't a break up this isn't-

Clyde pulls out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. Kyle could cry, and he did. 

"Kyle," Clyde said. "Will you marry me?"

Kyle didn't think twice. He jumped into Clyde's arms, causing both of them to fall over in the snow. 

"I guess that means a yes," Clyde said. Kyle was still crying. The two kissed. What a sweet moment. 

Time skips forward. Kyle and Clyde have been engaged for 2 months now. Corporal Bill Bullet's wedding gift to the engaged couple was Kyle being promoted to second in command. He would no longer have to work at the wall. Instead, he would be with Clyde 24/7. The two couldn't be any more happier. 

"I love you Clyde," Kyle said.  
"Love you too Kyle" Clyde said.


End file.
